


In Which Kili Enters Mirkwood

by phantomessangel



Series: Mirkwood Musings [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomessangel/pseuds/phantomessangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot that explores Kili's thoughts as they enter into Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kili Enters Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ditty I wrote a little while back at the suggestion of a friend. A little one-shot to make you laugh.

His leg stung where the spider had pinched at his boot, trying to drag him from the company.

But the elves didn’t seem to acknowledge his discomfort, or if they did, they didn’t seem to care.

He wagered the latter was more true.

The company (minus their hobbit) were marched up a long, narrow carved walkway, adorned on either side by spritely willow trees, whose flowers were gently being plucked from the branches by the soft breeze. A massive carven gate loomed ahead of them. Kili watched his uncle stiffen in recognition at their location and the young dwarf prince didn’t have to guess where they were heading and WHO they’d be meeting.

The king of Mirkwood.

The dwarves were prodded up a long, winding walkway that began to arch upwards and Kili’s gaze drifted to admire the tall, spiraling branches and roots that wrapped around the stone walls, marking how plant and rock seemed to meld into one thing.

He frowned at the tall, lithe warrior elf in front of him, annoyance at their condescending behavior flaring in his mind, as the walkway began to expand. They didn’t deserve to be here, pushed along like animals. They were not prisoners! They’d done nothing wrong.

He assumed, though, that the elves wouldn’t listen to the argument of one lowly dwarf. 

And though he could not see it ahead of him, Kili suspected they’d been taken to the main counsel chamber.

He swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat and tried to keep his face neutral. He’d only ever heard stories of the great elven king Thranduil and his cold demeanor and malice towards the dwarves. He never thought he’d actually be marching his way TOWARDS this king who had rejected his uncle and the refugees of Erebor because of pride.

Yet here they were.

And then he caught sight of a rather impressive throne.

Sitting high atop a pedestal of intricately carved stone with delicate steps leading down a curve towards where the dwarves stood, sat a massive wooden throne, adorned with plush pillows and giant antlers that twisted and curved overhead the figure who lounged there, lithe fingers gently tapping the armrest.

Kili was instantly filled with relief and he released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

So, they weren’t seeing King Thranduil after all!

Apparently they were seeing the queen. Sitting atop her throne, the lady elf sat, her pointed face soft and pale, red lips pursed into a thin line as she frowned down on the dwarves before her.

Kili admitted that her lovely dark brows (which rivaled any dwarf’s) struck a nice contrast with her pale golden hair and streamed fluidly past her shoulders.

Wrapped in a long golden cloak, the elf straightened, her blue eyes flashing with interest as she slowly rose from her pedestal and stood proudly, arms wrapping behind her back as she stared down at the company members.

The young dwarf prince leaned over towards his brother, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Perhaps she’ll be more lenient than the king would?”

Fili, and a few of the others turned to gaze at Kili, brows raised in surprise.

“Who, lad?” Dwalin remarked, “Who are ye talkin’ of?”

Kili was confused. Did they not see the elf queen standing before them?

“Her,” he pointed to the elf who gazed down on the group, “Don’t you see her standing right there?”

Dwalin’s eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his face as his gaze shifted between Kili and the elf.

The blonde elf warrior who was leading the envoy that had captured the dwarvish company turned with a frown and gazed at Kili, his face unreadable.

“You think, the person before you is the queen?” He murmured softly.

Several members of the company sniggered as the other elves raised their brows and stared at Kili.

The young dwarf could feel the heat rising on his neck and he found himself fumbling for words.

Of course it was the queen, wasn’t it?

“I mean, well, yes?” He remarked, “She is all creamy skin and high cheekbones. Aren’t all elf maids like…that?”

Dwalin’s guffaw echoed in the hall and Balin tried to hide his smile behind his hand as his eyes glittered in amusement. Even Thorin smirked as he regarded his nephew.

Kili just stood there confused and feeling very much as though he didn’t understand the joke the others seemed to find amusement in. Each dwarf was grinning and laughing softly while the elves appeared perturbed by Kili’s words.

“Lad!” Bofur chortled, clapping the young dwarf on the back, making his teeth rattle from the force “That, my lad, is no elf maid.”

No elf maid?

Kili’s stomach dropped to his toes as realization sparked in his brain and the laughs of the company rose. He peeked back at the elf who still stood in front of HIS throne, lips pursed, eyes narrowed down on Kili.

So this was Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. And Kili had just insulted him.

Oh Mahal help him.


End file.
